


Ever Since We Met...

by whatthehalefire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College AU, Drunk confessions, M/M, Underage Drinking, originally on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehalefire/pseuds/whatthehalefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Stiles' first year at college and he's become rather close with Scott McCall, his new best friend. Stiles gets a little tipsy and admits some things he never meant to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever Since We Met...

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompts [here!](http://stilesandscott.co.vu/post/84062423648/i-love-this-ficlet-of-yours-whatthehalefire)
> 
> Come bug me on tumblr, please :)

Stiles really liked college. It was a lot more academically challenging than high school, which was nice for him because it made it easier to focus in class, the food is practically unlimited, which meant he could eat whatever he wanted whenever he wanted to and it’s already been paid for, but the best part, in Stiles’ opinion, was the people.

He wouldn’t necessarily label himself as a partier, but he definitely took every chance he got to meet new people, and if that meant waking up every Saturday morning in a new dorm room with clothes they may have not been his own, so be it. But even though he was always looking for new faces to see and new people to get to know, nothing beat the first person he ever met at the first party he’d been to: Scott McCall.  
“Stiles?” He’d asked, giving him the same look that everyone else did. That condescending gaze that screamed nicknames-like-that-are-for-children-and-pets, then they’d proceed to ask what it meant and play the guessing game for the next hour until Stiles finally told them they’d gotten it right. But Scott was different, he just smiled and nodded his head simply. “Cool.”

And then Stiles kicked his sorry ass at beer-pong.

Scott was probably among the nicest people Stiles had ever met, incredibly empathetic to the point where Stiles often wondered how he could be real. He was the type of person that always carried around one dollar bills so he could donate to the different organizations on campus and bring extra drinks to in-class movie days so everyone would have something to go with their popcorn.

He was also an amazing friend, always that guy that promised to stay sober if no one else wanted to and would burn gas money to drive six people across town to go to the nearest Taco Bell at three in the morning. Sometimes Stiles wondered why they’d been drawn to each other, given that he was sort of destructive and selfish and Scott was pretty much the polar opposite.

But Stiles tried not to dwell on it too long, because he kind of wanted to be friends with Scott forever.

There was one particularly drunken night that Stiles doesn’t exactly remember very clearly, but it was the first night he realized that he’s feelings for Scott were a lot more than what surfaced when he was sober.

He told Scott he needed to vomit and he toted him into the bathroom, rubbing his back as he doubled over the toilet. He didn’t actually feel sick, but at the time, he thought it was the only plausible way to get Scott alone—he wasn’t even sure why he wanted Scott alone in the first place.

He just kept staring at his face. His glowing brown skin, his bright smile, his dark eyes and long eyelashes, how his jaw was just a little off center and adorable little mole on his chin. Scott was really pretty when he thought about it, objectively of course.

“You’re kind of like the hot girl.” He burst out, still looking blankly at Scott as he stared, clearly taken aback by the comment. “Stiles—what?”

“You’re like the hot girl.” Stiles said again and for some reason he didn’t have much shame or the ability to stop his mouth from moving, not the he usually had very many inhibitions. “Like everybody wants you and you don’t realize it and it’s really cute.”

Scott blushed, grinning and swallowing his spit as he started to rub small circles onto Stiles back again. “That’s really nice. You’re really good at that, Scott.”

“Thanks,” He laughed, continuing to pet his friend until Stiles started to close his eyes and Scott knew it was a very bad idea to let him pass out in the bathroom of a stranger’s suite.

Scott walked Stiles back to his room and made sure he was in bed safely before he left. Stiles begged him to stay, but Scott said his roommate probably wouldn’t like that.

“Promise you’ll come see me tomorrow.” He whined, refusing to go to sleep until Scott said he would.

“I promise, Stiles.” And of course, the next morning he came with coffee and doughnuts for them to eat in bed.

Two weeks later and Scott was helping Stiles’ roommate change clothes because he threw up all over what he was wearing before. Stiles was drunk and waiting on his bed for Scott to come back and—well, just spend time with him.

“Isaac, come on, get into bed!” He was a stubborn guy and Scott always had trouble getting him to calm down and just sleep.

But he always managed to, no matter what it took, and Stiles really admired that. Scott was kind of like a hero in disguise, always doing the little things that most people just overlooked. And he never asked for anything in return, he honestly seemed happy to do it.

“You know, Scott,” Again, Stiles mouth was getting the best of him and his brain was running a lot slower than his lips were. “Your heroism is making me very attracted to you.”

“Stiles, you are really belligerent right now…” Scott said, but he was grinning the way he did when he was embarrassed and even though Stiles was almost completely incoherent, he knew that Scott liked what he was hearing.

“But the truth comes out when people have been drinking, right?” Stiles liked to think there wasn’t a time when he wasn’t a perfectly logic person. “And I mean it. We should like… try making out.”

Scott closed his eyes and laughed, cheeks still flushing red at Stiles’ comments.

“Just once, to see how it feels.” Stiles added, attempting to get off his bed to come closer to Scott, maybe just to hug him at first and maybe bring Scott’s face towards his and suddenly he couldn’t stop thinking about how soft Scott’s lips probably felt.

“Stiles, you should really go to bed.” Scott pushed him back onto the mattress and pulled his Batman flees up to his shoulders.

“Not until you kiss me, Scott.” He shook his head back and forth and Scott sighed, looking down at him the way a mother looks at an annoying five year old. “Stiles…”

“Scott, I’m serious. I’m drunk and I will raise hell.” Stiles was already attempting to rid himself of the covers when Scott grabbed his shoulders and steadied him.

“Okay, fine.” Scott said, leaning forward and giving Stiles a quick peck on the lips, and frankly, Stiles was a little disappointed.

“Come on, man, that’s nothing.” Stiles grasped Scott’s neck, pulling him in again and smacking their faces together, moving his mouth a little sloppily against his friend’s, hoping it wasn’t the worst kiss of his life.

For Stiles, it was pretty amazing. Scott’s lips were even softer than he expected, a little timid, but still nice, and his skin was smooth and warm and Stiles kind of wanted to feel him everywhere.

Scott pulled away, breathing a little heavier than usual looking at Stiles with shock in his eyes.

“Well… That—,” Scott swallowed, nodding softly and smiling.

“Now, I will go to bed.” Stiles slumped against the pillows and fell asleep in minutes because he was sort of exhausted.

***

Scott had been distancing himself lately and it was driving Stiles absolutely insane. He didn’t come by just to chill and watch movies anymore, he stopped coming out to drink with Stiles and his friends and he was eating lunch with him less and less.  
And it was very unfortunate for Stiles because he didn’t really realize that he hadn’t made the effort to make any other friends because Scott was simply enough for him. He was always around, always willing to hang out with Stiles even if he was annoying or obnoxious or just being a total dumbass.

And Stiles had a feeling that the reason Scott had been pushing himself away had everything to do with the drunken kiss Stiles barely even remembered. He fucked up the best thing that had ever happened to him and he was going to do everything in his power to fix it.

He knew he had to corner Scott, get him in a place where he couldn’t escape very easily with some simple excuse and for some reason, following him into his room after he’d taken a shower seemed like a prime opportunity.

He slid through the door right before it shut and locked in his face and Stiles had to work incredibly hard to focus on Scott’s eyes rather than his wet torso. He had a feeling that if he let his eyes linger for too long, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from pushing Scott up against a wall and just—

“We need to talk.” Stiles said, shaking away his previous thoughts before they got too far. “Can’t it wait?” Scott tightened the grip on the on his towel.

“Why, so you can avoid me for the next week?” Stiles asked, not exactly beating around the bush this time. Scott sighed and averted his eyes. “It isn’t like that Stiles, okay?”

“But it is.” He said, trying to keep his emotions in check. “It is like that and I understand, I went way too far last time I got drunk and I’m sorry.”

Scott’s face blushed pink and he shook his head back and forth. “Yeah, well, all right.”

“Listen, man,” Stiles scratched the back of his head as he tried to find the right words. “I don’t want my stupid little love confession to ruin our friendship, okay? Like yeah, I’ve got a crush on you if it isn’t super obvious but I also really like you as a person and—”

“You don’t have to pretend, Stiles.” Scott looked down at the floor and Stiles blinked at him.

“Pretend what?” He asked, stepping a little closer so he could see Scott’s face. “Pretend like you’re into me. You got drunk and horny, it’s not a big deal. I’m sorry for acting like a child and ignoring you, but I can handle the truth, all right?”

Stiles closed his eyes in an attempt to process what the hell was going on. “Scott, I meant every word I said to you. I mean, yes, the alcohol did help me, you know, build up the courage to say it but Scott, I meant it.”

“No, you were drunk and feeling flirtatious and that’s fine.” Scott sighed. “That is totally fine. You don’t need to like me, okay?”

“Scott—”

“Look, it’s taken me long enough to accept the fact that you only want me when you’re wasted. Don’t make it any harder.”

The silence was deafening, the way Scott just stared, tight lipped, at Stiles, making him feel like there wasn’t a thing he could utter that could convince Scott anything other than what he’d already convinced himself.

So he didn’t say anything else. He just filled the space between them and tipped Scott’s crooked jaw upward to make it a little easier for them to kiss. He pressed their mouths together and heard Scott moan in surprise before his fingers were locked in Stiles’ hair and Stiles hands were roaming all around Scott’s bare, muscular back and it all felt a little too perfect.

Scott pulled away after a few moments and held a tighter grip on his towel. “I really should get dressed.”

“Or I could just get naked.” Stiles winked and Scott rolled his eyes and ushered him out of the room.

It was going to be a fun semester.


End file.
